


Oops...? (A Story of Accidental Revelations)

by The_Blair_Child



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blair_Child/pseuds/The_Blair_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco and Harry are idiots, and now they're in a tough situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry and Caitlin

Cisco knows they should’ve said something. He really does. It just never seemed like the right time, or they could never find the right words. Everything had moved pretty fast, and before he knew it they were engaged. Yeah, pretty big deal. Still, he didn’t say anything to his team, not even Barry. Actually, especially him. How would he react to the fact the Cisco, his best friend, didn’t tell him that he was dating the doppelganger of his mother's murderer? That he kept it a secret for a year, and that they were now engaged? Fuck, something really should’ve been said, and a while ago too. Too late now.

-

He’d had a pretty shit day. Nothing was working, and he still hadn’t figured out how to adjust the frequencies on his goggles. He’d been trying for a week. The only thing that was stopping him from throwing something across the room in Harry Wells fashion was the man himself sitting next to him, doing his best to help. Ok, also Barry and Caitlin being in the room, but mostly his husband.Yeah, husband. And they still hadn't said anything. They decided to leave their rings in a drawer in their lab, kind of for safety and totally because their being married was still a secret. Anyways, it had been a pretty shit day, and he hadn't meant to snap. The guy bringing in the mail needed a signature, he didn't know Cisco, and by extension Harry, were pretty low on patience. So when said mail dude knocked on the metal frame of the entrance and mumbled, “uh, Dr. Wells?”, Cisco really didn't mean to bark. The two rather annoyed men being snarky kinda startled everyone.  
“What?”  
There people were staring at him now, and he felt kinda crappy. He mumbled out an apology and ducked his head down.  
“Cisco?” Barry said quietly from across the room. “Any particular reason you just answered to ‘Dr. Wells’?” And shit, he really hadn't noticed that. He could've easily chalked it up to a mistake, or tiredness, or literally anything but the truth. But no, instead he just sputtered and looked to his husband to answer. Smooth, Cisco. Smooth.  
“Uh.” Apparently Harry was a little nervous too. Huh, first time for everything.  
So, instead of trying to answer that inevitable question, Harry calmly stood up, walked over to sign the papers, and then quickly left the room. Cisco was gonna have to break them the news, then. Fine.  
“ So, um. Hi. My name’s Cisco Wells, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Ah yes. Humor would always be there for him. Barry just stared at him with his jaw on the floor. Caitlin was not.  
“Explain.” Her face was emotionless and was seriously starting to give Cisco some killer frost level creeps.  
“Whelp.” Cisco didn’t know how to explain it. He really didn’t. Luckily Harry walked back in. He simply looked both Barry and Caitlin in the face, strolled over to Cisco and held out his hand, nodding. Hesitantly, Cisco placed his hand in his husband's, feeling a ring slip onto his finger. Harry bent over, kissed him chastely on the lips, and sat next to him, again looking at both Barry and Caitlin, like he was daring them to ask. Aaand just like that, two people knew. Wasn’t as hard as Cisco had thought.  
“CISCO WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK-” Ok, He’d spoken too soon.


	2. Joe

Cisco was worried as hell. He’d gotten a call from Harry that was really choppy and all he’d understood was the word “Help”. And if what wasn’t bad enough, the hospital called him about 20 minutes later, telling him everything that happened and to please come asap. The only problem with that is he didn’t have a ride. It was past 10:00, which is when the buses stopped, and both Cait and Barry had already gone home for the night. He’d been relying on Harry to pick him up, but that plan had obviously been fucked. After a moment of panicked thought, he called the only person he could think of that might still be out; Joe.  
“Who is this?” Joe’s voice was suspicious, as expected at 1 in the morning. Cisco had forgotten that Joe didn’t have his number yet.  
“Hey, Joe, I’m really sorry to bother you and-”  
“Cisco?” Joe interrupted him. He know just sounded really confused. Cisco sighed before plowing on.  
“Yeah, Joe. It’s Cisco. Hey I just got a call from the hospital and I need to be there but I don’t-”  
“I’ll be right there,” At least Joe was not interrupting him as to not waste time now. Yipee. Cisco heard a click from the other end and the line went dead.

After what had probably been the most stressful 12 minutes and 38 seconds of his life, he watched Joe’s cruiser speed into the lot. He ran to the side of the car and hurriedly hopped in.  
“Cisco, what I’m about to do isn’t exactly legal, so… don’t mention it,” Joe mumbled, switching on the police lights and racing back onto the road. Cisco tried to smile gratefully, but it kinda came out more like a grimace. Joe got the message anyway.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot, Joe having switched the lights off two or so blocks away as to not rise too much suspicion. Cisco got out of the car and into the front doors as quickly as possible. He jogged over to the front desk and breathed out a, “Harry Ramon” before leaning on the wall to try and calm his nerves. He and Harry had worked out a deal with someone in the hospital to where Harry wouldn’t be killed on the spot when recognized, but that was only one guy, so they’d decided to use Cisco’s last name for things like, oh I don't know, hospitals. Joe just looked slightly curious, he hadn’t figured it out yet, then. Cisco was gently addressed by the woman behind the counter.  
“I’m sorry, but unless you’re family, you can’t see him right now. He’s out of surgery and currently stable, but it’s still too early for visitors,” she must not have been the woman who’d called, then. Cisco raised his hand up, revealing a thin white gold band.  
“Sorry, husband,” was all he could muster. But, after seeing Joe’s instant worry, he mentally said fuck it and pointed at him, adding, “Stepfather,” before slumping into the wall again. If Joe was surprised at the blatant lie, he didn’t show it. The woman check her computer files, and let him in. She paused at Joe though.  
“Sir, you aren’t showing up as stepfather,” She said quietly. Joe, looked down, and Cisco quickly improvised,  
“Sorry, there was a, um… situation, child born out of wedlock type thing…” That was the best he could come up with, but the look of pity from the nurse meant it would work. She waved them along, calling out a room number, and Cisco raced to the elevator.  
“What number did she say?” Cisco asked after looking at the elevator buttons for a second.  
“736, “Joe said, with a long worried side glance at Cisco. Cisco was honestly just thankful for his presence, for some reason it was comforting. He and Joe didn’t know each other too well, but he was glad he was with him right then. The elevator opened at the seventh floor, and Cisco walked briskly down the hall until he found the right room. He slowly opened the door after confirming he was Harry’s husband to Harry’s nurse. He just grabbed Joe's arm and look at the nurse pleadingly, and she just waved them in.  
Joe gasped quietly at the sight of a stony familiar face staring at him from the bed. As soon as Harry’s eyes met Cisco’s though, the stone face melted into one of mild discomfort, but more importantly, love. When Cisco gently grasped Harry’s hand and started talking to him quietly, Joe simply nodded at the two men, and walked out. He sure as hell was confused, but he understood Cisco’s need for privacy with his husband. He’d ask questions later.


End file.
